little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora helps Namine
On shore, under his castle, Sora played the same song Namine sang to him on his clarinet, Danny lay nearby as Sora played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Sora started walking around, getting Danny's attention, causing him to get excited, and making him bleat happily. "That voice." Sora said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Danny, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Danny. Where could she be?" Not far away, Namine and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Simon, Fievel, and Timothy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Namine started to wake up and pushed the strands of her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, humans have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Jim flew overhead and landed on Namine's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Namine shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Jim thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Namine didn’t respond, but smirked at Jim, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Namine shook her leg to get Jim to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Timothy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Timothy shouted. Finally, Jim jumped up, seeing Namine's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the female member of Organization XIII and got legs." Timothy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Jim had flown and sat on a rock by the circus mouse. "I knew that." While Namine attempted to stand, Simon and Fievel explained to Buster what was going to happen. "Namine's been turned into a human." said Simon. "She's gotta make the boy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Fievel. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Timothy. Namine managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Simon, Fievel, Timothy, and Jim wet and causing Jim to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his beak. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Namine's blonde hair. Timothy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a circus mouse, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the chipmunk and younger mouse. Other than Timothy's frantic yelling, Namine was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Timothy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Namine didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Honest John. Timothy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that woman to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Timothy's hope for Namine started fading away when he saw Namine's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Namine would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Honest John's anger, Timothy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Namine smiled and kissed the circus mouse before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Jim came across what appeared to be a gray dress with taupe medium sleeves and a black bodice (similar to Aurora's peasant dress). Jim grabbed the dress. "Now, Namine, I'm tellin' ya," said the crow, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Namine's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Sora continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Danny detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Sora to follow him. The lamb bleated with delight. Sora looked stunned. "Danny? Huh . . . what," Danny just happily started running ahead of Sora. The boy saw his pet lamb rush off. "Danny!" Back with Namine's friends, they managed to dress Namine up in the gray, taupe, and black dress over her white shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Jim gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Simon and Fievel agreed, but Timothy felt skeptical about the dress. Suddenly, everyone heard Danny's excited bleating nearby and looked. They spotted Danny charging towards them. Simon and Fievel yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Jim flew off, and Timothy, knowing that Namine would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Namine tried getting away from Danny. But the hyper lamb kept intercepting her at every turn. Namine got on a small boulder at the beach as Danny kissed her face. "Danny!" Sora called from a distance. Danny stopped licking Namine, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Namine to smile at the lamb. "Danny!" Sora called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Danny down. "Quiet, Danny! What's gotten into you fella?" As Sora petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Namine sitting on the boulder. Danny bleated. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Sora, as he approached the girl. Namine tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Sora, as he playfully ruffled Danny's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Sora stopped talking and stared at Namine, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Namine smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Sora said skeptically, "Have we met?" Namine nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Danny bleated in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Sora. "We have met?" asked Sora, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Danny turned to Namine with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Namine tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, "What is it?" Namine patted on her throat and showed Sora her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Namine shook her head sadly. This caused Sora to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Danny snorted in frustration. Namine is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Namine did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Namine thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Sora tried to figure out what Namine was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Namine tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Sora, as he caught Namine in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Sora put Namine's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Simon, Fievel, and Jim smiled at her and wished her good luck. Sora guided Namine toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Sora was patient and made sure Namine did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Sora's castle. Later in the day, Namine was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Namine up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Namine played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a British woman with golden-blonde hair and violet eyes, wearing a black hairband, a gray dress with medium taupe sleeves and a black bodice, and black ballet flats. Her name was Aurora, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Namine cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Aurora, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Timothy, who was hiding in Namine's dress, peeked out, but saw Aurora overhead, taking the dress and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress was put in large tub, and Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather helped wash them. Unfortunately, Timothy was still stuck in the dress, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Flora said, beginning to talk. "No!" Fauna exclaimed. Flora washed the dress, causing Timothy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Ellen says she's a princess, but since when has Ellen ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Timothy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Flora, as she took the dress and hung it on a clothesline, "If Sora's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Timothy jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Timothy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried mice on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Timothy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs